


GILL BREATHING BLUE

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	GILL BREATHING BLUE

“你说什么？我听不懂啊，我只是一条鱼而已啊。”李东海喝着草莓牛奶朝坐在他旁边的李赫宰摇了摇头。  
“我说，我喜欢你啊。”

Boy when you come around I can't help but stareing to your deep sea eyes.

李赫宰是在一个下雪的夜晚捡到李东海的。当时李东海就蹲在他家门前的路灯旁边，满脸都是快要结冰的泪痕，看起来就像个和父母吵架，赌气离家出走的高中生，这个年纪的孩子在李赫宰看来是最麻烦的。想快点回家喝个热水暖身的李赫宰路过他时，稍微加快了步伐，就在他要踏上第一个台阶的时候，大衣的衣角被那个离家出走的高中生抓住了。啧，李赫宰在心里懊悔，早知道刚刚就该小跑着回家。被抓住衣角的李赫宰，无奈的收回已经成功征服了第一个台阶的右脚，倒退几步，来到李东海正蹲着的位置。“放手，我要回家。”李赫宰扯了扯大衣，想要结束这场拔河比赛，显然他低估了对手的力量，用了八分力气的李赫宰丝毫没有撼动对方拉着衣角的左手。这个高中生力气还挺大，有点被勾起胜负欲的李赫宰，使足了劲开始拉他的大衣。失败了，李赫宰甚至开始有点气喘吁吁。看来，今天真的是遇到了一个大麻烦。

“好吧，我认输，小弟弟，你要怎样才肯放哥哥回家？”丝毫没有被刚刚那场单方面发起的拔河比赛影响到的李东海，终于对李赫宰有了一点回应。“你，你，你，能带我回你家吗。我又冷又饿。”李东海抬起他那张眼睛周围已经结冰了的脸，可怜兮兮的，打着颤小声的对李赫宰说着他的要求。李赫宰的心脏突然开始狂跳，呼吸有些急促，他想一定是他刚刚在那场拔河比赛中太使劲了，有点运动过度。

李东海拉着李赫宰的衣角，跟他回了家。我一定是疯了，居然真的答应带他回家。输着家门密码的李赫宰开始唾弃自己的色令智昏。只有瞎子才能对着那张脸说的出拒绝的话吧，颜控本控李赫宰感叹到，现在的孩子长得都这么好看吗？李赫宰把浑身都冒着冷气的李东海领进了家门，温暖的温度让李东海忍不住呻吟出了声，放开了揪了一路的衣角，小心翼翼的打量着李赫宰的家，神态略微害羞的站在李赫宰面前。要了命了，感受到李东海目光的李赫宰，做了个深呼吸，试图让一路都在超负荷狂跳的心脏安静下来。“你先去沙发上坐一会儿，我去给你倒热水。”李赫宰没敢再看李东海一眼，边说边往厨房走，顺便还用手给李东海指了指沙发的方向。

Washed upon the shore sand is soft and sun is gold.

李东海是汉江里的一条鱼。就是字面意思，他真的是一条鱼。是一条当了三十二年鱼和三个月人的神奇的鱼。李东海的前三十二年都是在汉江里面度过的，每天的生活除了吃，游泳，就是睡觉。从各个角度来说，他都算一条幸运鱼，除了遇到李赫宰这个倒霉鬼以外。坐在沙发上的李东海面无表情的擦掉脸上被冻成冰的泪水，他当了人以后才知道原来冬天是这么冷，冻的他一直在流泪。李东海往厨房望了望，确认李赫宰暂时不会出来，便悄悄起身走进了李赫宰家的主卧。李东海一边回想着巫师的话，一边搜寻着房间的东西 。

三个月前，吃完晚饭的李东海，准备来一个惬意的月光浴。他小心翼翼的往没有船只的江面游去。身为一条活了三十二年的鱼，李东海的体型可能是稍微大了一点，上次他只不过是想晒晒太阳，刚浮到江面，就迎面开来了一艘人类的观光船。在阳光的照射下，李东海的鳞片闪闪发光，炫目的让人眼睛疼，很难不引起注意。于是，李东海收获了一船人的惊声尖叫，额外还有各种各样的矿泉水瓶。他只好赶忙往江底游，游了好一会儿 ，耳边才终于没有人类的尖叫声。停下游动的李东海，在原地转了好几圈，发现自己的鳞片被刚刚砸在他身上的矿泉水瓶弄掉了好几片。

这些该死的人类。

李东海用尾巴在江底掀起了一阵小漩涡。从那以后李东海再也不去晒太阳了，改成晚上晒月亮了。

李东海浮出江面，观察了一阵，完美，又是一个可以一条鱼安安静静欣赏月亮的平静的夜晚。今天的月亮可真圆啊，真好看，李东海开心的摆了摆尾巴。真想去天上看看，要是自己能飞就好了。一条飞上天去看月亮的鱼，多有意思啊。

Deep down in the ocean I will be waiting，Lost and no one around suffocating.

“去死吧！所有人都去死吧！”李赫宰满身酒气的走在汉江边，一边咒骂一边踢着岸边的石子。今天晚上李赫宰他们部门聚餐，聚餐进行到一半时，被李赫宰称为“世界第一渣滓”的部长忽然从李赫宰身边站起来，站到凳子上，挥手卖力向全部门的同事喊到：“今天晚上李副部说他请客啦！大家放开了吃，不用给钱！”李赫宰坐在他旁边，气的筷子都要捏断了。妈的，又他妈是我请客。李赫宰当时就想一脚把那个垃圾从凳子上踢翻。可是再生气又有什么办法呢。李赫宰放下手中的筷子，挂上公式化的微笑，冲看着他们这桌的同事说：“大家这个季度都辛苦了，今天我请客，放心吃。”“耶，李副部实在是太好了！呜呜呜呜，好感动啊，我今天一定得多吃一点，呜呜呜。”

请问这个饭桶是我们部的吗，我明天可以把他炒了吗。

李赫宰在心里骂人，表面还是笑着和旁边已经坐下来的部长碰杯。“小李啊，加油干，明年你就能站到我这个位置了，唉，我真欣慰，真是后继有人啊，来来来，满上满上，我们哥俩再喝一杯。”部长满面红光醉醺醺的拍着李赫宰的肩膀，说话的同时，又拿起一瓶烧酒把李赫宰已经空了的酒杯再次倒满。“来，小李，今天晚上，我们不醉不归！”

“去死吧，去死吧！”李赫宰摇摇晃晃的走在汉江边，忽然一阵风吹过，把他吹的一趔趄，没站稳，一头栽进了汉江里。江水一下子涌进了他的鼻腔，酒精的作用下，他的意识逐渐变得模糊，手脚都没有了力气，胸腔里的空气越来越少，缺氧让大脑阵阵刺痛。

我要死了吗，凭什么我要比垃圾先死，好痛苦，有谁能来救救我吗，好痛苦，我不想死。

就在李赫宰快要失去意识时，双眼已经变得模糊的他，看见了一条巨大的鱼。那条鱼快速地朝他游过来，冲着他张大了嘴。

我要被鱼吃了吗？

李赫宰的衣角被那条鱼咬住，然后把他拖出了江面。李赫宰趴在大鱼的身上，一阵咳嗽，“小伙子，你没事吧？真是太不好意思了，我刚刚飞太快，把你撞了，你还活着吗？”李赫宰抬起头，就看见一个骑着扫把的长发男子悬在空中对他说着话？李赫宰心想，我这是死了还是没死？为什么开始出现幻觉了？“唉？小伙子，你说话啊，别不是被我撞傻了吧？实在是不好意思，你家在哪儿啊，我送你回家吧？”长发男子挠着头露出羞愧的表情。这句话李赫宰到是听清楚了，“咳咳咳，咳咳咳，清潭洞，xxxx小区，xx号，楼，xxx。”  
“我这就送你回家~”李赫宰感受到自己身下的鱼似乎不耐烦的摇了摇尾巴，颠的他有点想吐。正当他犹豫要不要吐的时候，就被那个长发男子从大鱼身上抱到了扫把上。长发男子紧紧抓住李赫宰的手把它们环绕在自己的腰间。“小伙子，抓紧点，我们打个飞的很快就回家啦！走咯~~~”在男子的欢呼中，扫把一跃而起，渐渐远离了江面。

李赫宰觉得自己一定在做梦。无论是现在坐着的飞行扫把，还是江里的那条大鱼，这一切都让他觉得自己在梦里。

那条鱼可真漂亮。皎洁柔和的月光洒在在那条大鱼的鳞片上，暗光流动，不会太刺眼但就是让人目不转睛。

李赫宰迎着晚风，看着江里那条静静呆着的美丽大鱼，在劫后余生的喜悦中慢慢闭上眼睛。我一定是在做梦吧，他想。

长发男子把李赫宰送回家时，李赫宰已经完全陷入了沉睡状态。男子抱着李赫宰扫视了一圈李赫宰的家。

啧，光棍一个啊。

他把李赫宰轻轻的放到了床上，顺便给他来了一个清洁干燥的魔法，还贴心的给李赫宰盖好了被子。长发男子安顿好一切准备从窗户离开，半个身子都探出了窗户，又转身回到李赫宰床边，给李赫宰施了一个忘光光的魔法。从衣服兜里掏出一张牛皮纸，又弯下腰从长靴里抠出一支羽毛笔，趴在地上写了一会儿。巫师把那张写了字的牛皮纸小心的卷起来，塞进了李赫宰房间的衣柜死角里。“看你是个光棍，那我就给你送个伴，作为补偿吧，嘿嘿嘿。”长发男子拍了拍手，潇洒的骑着扫把往汉江飞去。

Fill my lung so set me free.

李东海本来是不想救那个掉进汉江的倒霉鬼的，但是那个骑着扫把的奇怪人类，一脸焦急的对他说：“拜托拜托，救救那个人吧，拜托了。”李东海装作听不懂的样子，转了个身，背对着他。“你帮我救了那个人，我就满足你一个心愿，行吗？”李东海有点心动，他想着自己刚刚那个飞上天看月亮的梦。犹豫了几秒，他就朝那个人类下沉的方向游去了。

李东海看着天上那两个骑在扫把上的人类，内心非常羡慕。当人类可真好，不像他们鱼，永远都离不开水。

黑色夜空中挂着一轮满月，那两个人类坐在扫把上，飞过了那轮满月，像是伸手就能触碰到的距离。

李东海呆呆的望着那他们沐浴在月光下的身影，月光轻轻吻在那个被他救上来的人类的侧脸上，还怪好看的。

李东海一直浮在江面上等着，他有些兴奋又有些担忧。等到月亮都快要下班的时候，那个长头发的人类才回来。“我回来啦，是不是很快~”男子朝李东海兴奋的挥了挥手，由于等的时间太长，已经开始无聊到吐泡泡的李东海，朝男子吐了一个巨大的泡泡。“哎呀，你别不耐烦，东海~”他为什么知道我的名字？李东海像是见了鬼一样，瞪大了他的鱼眼，“我不仅知道你的名字，我还知道你想要实现什么愿望~”李东海不相信的摇了摇尾巴。“嘿，你别不相信我啊，我可是个无所不能的大巫师~”巫师坐在扫把上，挺了挺胸膛，很是骄傲。

一个大骗子。

李东海翻了一下它的鱼眼，准备回江底睡觉。“诶~，东海你别走啊，你想上天看月亮吧，我能帮你实现这个梦想~”巫师得意的耸了耸肩膀，脸上一副我就知道的表情戏谑的看着再次浮上江面的李东海。“但先说好，我帮你实现这个愿望以后，你可不能怪我哦~”巫师带着狡黠的笑容看着有些局促不安的李东海。李东海摇了摇尾巴，示意自己知道了。“成交！你现在闭上眼睛吧，我要对你施魔法了。”巫师从巫师袍里拿出一根魔棒，在月光下对着李东海念了一大串咒语。

You make me lose my breath I can't help lose control.

李东海打开李赫宰的衣柜，从某个角落中拿出了巫师说的那张被卷起来的牛皮纸。还没来得及打开看，厨房就传来了一阵脚步声，李东海只好从卧室退出去回到客厅的沙发上坐好。他刚坐到沙发上，李赫宰就端着一壶柚子茶和两个杯子从厨房出来了。

李赫宰看那个“高中生”在沙发上正襟危坐的样子，觉得他有点严肃的可爱。李赫宰把托盘放到茶几上，给那个“高中生”倒了一杯柚子茶，“喝吧，暖暖身子。”李东海伸手接过李赫宰递过来的柚子茶，嘟着嘴吹了吹，小心翼翼的喝了一口。“很好喝，谢谢你。”李东海露出了幸福的猫咪笑。李赫宰拿起另外一杯柚子茶，也跟着喝了一口，他不想承认，他刚刚被李东海萌到心脏又开始狂跳了。这可有点不妙啊，李赫宰。

“嗯，那什么，小弟弟，你叫什么名字，今年多大，为什么不回家？”李赫宰不自在的说了一连串的问题，他实在是对眼前这个人太好奇了。

他可算开始问我了。李东海双手捧着柚子茶，表情开始变得有些难以启齿和委屈，“我叫李东海，今年20了。我，我同乡的哥哥说带我来首尔找工作，我们下车以后他把我带到这里，他说他要先去找房子，就让我把身上的钱都给他，还让我在这里等他，我一直等到现在，他都没回来，我，我又冷又饿，实在没办法，所以就没忍住，就拉着先生你的衣服，让你带我回家，实在是不好意思，麻烦，麻烦你了。”李东海说着说着眼眶开始红了。

李赫宰心想，原来成年了啊，但是这不会是个骗子吧，都什么年代了，还有这么单纯的人吗？但是一看李东海那双微红的，快要流泪的眼睛。李赫宰瞬间放下所有的怀疑，就算是骗子又能怎么样呢？今天颜控李赫宰先生也践行了自己的人生信条。

李东海看着眼前一直盯着他看的李赫宰，心里有些不耐烦。这个人类到底要看他看到什么时候啊，手里的柚子茶快烫死他了，烫的眼泪都要掉了。啧，不会是不相信他，然后在思考怎么赶他走吧？

难道巫师的魔法失效了？

李东海有些着急，又开了口：“先生，我说的都是真的，你看这是我的身份证。”李东海把柚子茶放到桌子上，从怀里掏出了一张身份证，递给了李赫宰。终于把柚子茶放下的李东海，心情有些舒畅。这个柚子茶不仅不甜还烫，难喝死了。

李赫宰仔仔细细研究了一下李东海递过来的身份证，确实不太像是假的。哦~，原来老家是木浦的啊，啧，证件照还挺可爱的。李赫宰观摩了好一阵，才把身份证还给了李东海。”那，你以后有什么打算吗？要我借钱给你回家？还是帮你找那个骗你钱的同乡？”李赫宰是真的想要帮助面前这位长得可爱的小可怜。

唉，终于到这一步了。李东海在心里为自己捏了把汗，实在是太不容易了。

“那个，先生，虽然我知道这样不太好，可是，我想我都已经从老家出来了，而，而且我还把我妈妈给我的钱都给那个哥哥了，我实在是不好意思回去。你，您能不能让我先住在您家，我，我会付房租的，我还可以给您做饭打扫房间，您能租给我吗。”李东海按照巫师嘱咐的那样，边说边低下了头，双手不停扯着自己的衣角，说到最后竟然开始流下了眼泪。

李赫宰看着眼前的李东海。内心有些纠结，他当时就是不想和别人合住，才省吃俭用攒了好久的钱从和大学室友合租的房子搬进了自己买的新家。他到现在还记得搬家的那天，他一个人在新家像傻子一样趴在客厅的沙发上笑了一整天。说起来，他已经好久都没有开心笑过了，每天都有烦心事跑到他面前耀武扬威。在工作上不仅要对那个垃圾部长忍气吞声，还要给那些无能饭桶部员收拾烂摊子，好不容易到了周末，终于可以甩开那些糟心事好好放松一下心情，他妈还给他添堵，天天催着他找女朋友相亲。每次给他打电话都像复制粘贴一样：“吃的好吗，身体还健康吗，还不谈恋爱吗，没有心仪的对象，那我帮你安排了相亲，姑娘很优秀，这个周末好好表现，我觉得你们很配。”李赫宰真的快要被生活逼疯了，为什么大家就不能让他一个人好好享受一下只属于他一个人的时间呢？

李东海微微抬起头，看见对面的李赫宰面露难色的样子，心里有些紧张。已经无计可施的他只好拿出巫师教给他的最后的绝招。

李东海猛的抬起已经泪流满面的脸，鼻尖抽动了一下，”先，先生，我知道我让，让你，为难了，都是我不好，一直在打扰你，对，对不起，我这就走。是我太贪心了，明明已经很麻烦你了，居，居然还想着租你的房子，对，对不起。”李东海抬手擦了擦泪水喷涌而出的眼睛，准备起身离开。

不行，不能让他走，让他走了，李赫宰你就不是人。李赫宰心里突然冒出来这么一个念头。他赶忙压住李东海的肩膀，让他重新坐回沙发上。“好好好，我租给你，你别哭了，别哭了啊。”说着赶忙从茶几上的抽纸里抽了几张纸递给已经哭的不行的李东海。

Baby baby fill my lungs with your soul.

离李东海和李赫宰相遇已经快过去三个月了。在这三个月里面，李东海勤快的承包了所有家务，还在李赫宰的帮助下，找到了一份工作，两个人的关系也变得越来越好。“东海，今天晚上部门聚餐，我不回来吃饭，不用做我那一份了。”李赫宰在玄关穿着鞋对还在饭桌吃饭的李东海说到。“嗯嗯，知道了，路上小心。”李东海嘴里咬着三明治，冲李赫宰挥了挥手。

李赫宰穿好鞋，走出家门。一想到今天晚上的部门聚餐，他上班的步伐更沉重了。无论是聚餐本身还是聚餐的人都让他打心底里厌恶。为什么我的同事不能像东海那么可爱呢？就算是脸做不到，性格为什么也赶不上呢？李赫宰越想越沮丧。他原本以为家里多了一个人会让自己很不自在。但是，意外的，李赫宰很喜欢和东海相处的每一天。李赫宰想，有谁会不喜欢和李东海相处呢。

早上他会早起做早餐，你可以在家悠闲的吃完然后去上班，终于再也不用去早餐店排长队，揣着好不容易买到的，但还没来得及吃一口的早饭，就要迈开双腿朝着公交车站狂奔。或者有时候你比他先早起，当他起床的时候，他一边揉着还没有睁开的眼睛，一边略微抱歉的对你说：“今天起晚了，没有做早饭。”然后，你对他说：“没关系，一起吃饭吧。”你看见他先是露出惊讶的表情，紧接着便是他专有的可爱过头的猫咪笑：“哇，太棒了。”然后你们两个人面对面坐着开始吃早饭，有时会讨论昨天一起去某某超市买的芝士比上次买的好吃，或者说说自己今天一天的行程，又或者什么都不说，两个人就专心致志的吃着东西。

吃完饭以后，你准备去上班，刚好他也要一起去上班。然后你们两个一起在玄关穿鞋，一起走出家门，一起朝公交车站走去。大部分时间都是他要等的那班车先到，你目送他上了公交，你看见他掏出公交卡，刷完卡以后，急匆匆的回过头，对你挥手说，再见，我先走啦。你也对他挥挥手说，晚上见。当然也有你先等的那班车先到的情况，第一次，你坐上了那班公交，你隔着玻璃看着他一个人在公交车站等待的身影渐行渐远，表情似乎有些寂寞。第二次，你对他说，这辆车人太多了，你要等下一辆，你看见他露出一副惊喜的表情，嘴上却说着：“没关系吗，不会迟到吗？”你对他摇了摇头，然后你们两个便接着刚刚被公交车打断的话题继续聊着天。从那以后，你都会这样做了。

到中午的时候，你忙完了上午的工作，准备随便点点什么汉堡薯条可乐填饱肚子，这时你会收到他发来的消息，让你别吃快餐，吃点健康的午饭。

起因是上一次，你因为饮食习惯不健康，在公司胃痛到死去活来，你捏着手机想了很久，最后还是决定给他打个电话，让他来接一下你。你听见他着急的语气，轻声安慰他说：“就是有点痛，不会有什么问题的。”你趴在办公桌上等了一会儿，他就像是一阵风一样的冲进了你的办公室，抓着你的手担心的问：“还是觉得很痛吗，需要我背你去医院吗。”你摇了摇头，示意你可以自己走。他扶着你走出了办公室，走着走着你腿一软，要不是他还扶着你，你就直接跪地上了，你准备说一些调笑的话，就像之前那样，但是他却一下在你面前半蹲了下来，直接把你背在了他背上。你趴在他背上有些不自在，“唉，我刚刚就是没站稳，我能自己走的。”“闭嘴。”你听见他略带哭腔的语气，只好闭上了嘴不再说话，只是双手轻轻环抱上他那好看的脖颈，然后你把脸埋在了他宽厚的肩膀里，胃是痛的，但是你却笑了起来。到了医院，他陪着你看医生，医生说注意事项时，他拿着手机在旁边录音，就和晚上看他最喜欢的动画片bogus一样认真和专注。他推了下午的工作，陪你在医院输了一天的液，你看见他坐在你旁边昏昏欲睡的样子，你决定下次再也不要来医院了。

下班之前，你给他打了电话，讨论今天晚上吃什么，最后决定吃炒年糕和拉面。拉面本来就是你最喜欢吃的食物，自从上次吃过他煮的拉面以后，你对拉面的喜爱程度又达到了新的境界。

打完这个电话以后，就该下班了，每当这个时候你都很积极，在办公室多呆一分钟也不愿意。以前是带着逃出升天的心情刷卡下班，他住在你家以后，下班对于你来说，似乎又不仅仅只有解脱，还带着一点向往，对生活的向往。你出了写字楼，坐上了回家的公交。本来你是有过一辆车的，可是除了上下班，其余的时候它都在地下车库好好呆着，因为你除了公司和家哪里也不想去。行车记录仪里每天都是重复的景色，比公交车路线还单调，所以你把它卖了。可是最近，你却又想买一辆车，因为那天他对你说，他长这么大，从来没去过海边，第一次你有了想要开车去旅行的想法。

回到家以后，他已经在厨房煮拉面了，炒年糕就放在客厅的茶几上。你放下包，走进厨房和他一起准备今天晚上的晚饭。你们喜欢在客厅吃晚饭，因为你喜欢看电视，他则是觉得沙发很舒服。吃晚饭的时候，你把电视打开，你们一边吃着拉面和年糕一边讨论着电视节目。间或互相说说自己的工作，以前的你，从来都不会向人倾诉你的生活和工作，也从来不会聆听别人的烦恼，你觉得互相敞开心扉不仅难为情还很麻烦。可当上一次他皱着眉满脸不开心的回家，你却忍不住问出了口。那天你们聊了很多，开始是他吐槽他的同事和老板，后来你也加入了他。以后的每一天，你们都会在晚饭时间聊聊自己的工作。你开始喜欢上了这样的活动，你想要了解他更多，也想要他更了解你。你开始觉得其实分享并不不是什么难为情的麻烦事。

吃完晚饭以后，他拉着你陪他玩最近很流行的花牌。你不得不承认他玩这个确实很厉害，你们嘻嘻哈哈的一直玩到晚上十点，该睡觉了。你们收拾了一下客厅，洗漱完以后，在各自的卧室门口互相道晚安。你躺在床上，用手机查着去花鸟鱼市场的路线，他昨天对你说他想要养鱼，你对他说那就周末一起去花鸟鱼市场看看吧。躺在床上玩手机的你想起他当时开心的用手拍着你肩膀，你忽然觉得肩膀有点隐隐作痛，揉着肩膀的你，嘴角却是笑着的。基本上他来到你生活中以后的每个周末，你都再也没有用呆在家里看一天电视的方式打消周末了。因为他的突然闯入，你的生活方式发生了巨大的变化，但你一点都不讨厌，也不害怕。你甚至一点也不怀念从前的独善其身。

所以，又有谁能拒绝这样的生活，拒绝这样的李东海呢。李赫宰深呼吸一口气，迈开大步往公交车站走去。

Babe babe won't you be my gill yeh.

李东海坐在餐桌边吃完最后一口三明治，喝完最后一口甜牛奶，幸福的摸了摸肚子。他拿出上个月和李赫宰一起去买的手机，翻了翻昨天店长给他发的短信，李东海今天调休，要到后天才开始上班。这个工作还是李赫宰陪他走了大半个清潭洞才找到的，是在一个咖啡厅里面当全职服务员，虽然月薪不太多，但是包午饭，有时还能免费带店里的甜品回家，上次李东海就打包了店里的招牌蛋糕和招牌饮品。李赫宰不太喜欢吃蛋糕，但是把那一大瓶鲜草莓牛奶都喝光了。李东海想起那天李赫宰喝的鼓起来的肚子，就止不住的笑。

李东海把餐桌上的盘子和杯子摞起来拿去厨房。他翻出李赫宰给买的橡胶手套，戴在手上，开始洗盘子。上个星期李赫宰还说为了节省洗碗时间要给家里买一台洗碗机，李东海听了以后专门用手机查了查价格，深知赚钱不容易的李东海，愤愤的感叹到：“真是个败家子”。最后在李东海的极力劝说下，洗碗机才没有成功入住。

说实话，三个月前的李东海根本想不到现在他和李赫宰的关系会变得这么好。当初要不是希澈（那个长头发的巫师）说他在李东海身上施了一个魔法，一个可以让李赫宰答应他一切要求的魔法，李东海才不敢在李赫宰家楼下蹲了一下午还揪着他衣服不放，死皮赖脸想尽一切办法偏要住进他家。要不是为了变回鱼，李东海才不会接受巫师三个月的培训，就为了接近李赫宰。

李东海把洗干净的盘子擦干，放进柜子里。他从冰箱里面拿出一盒草莓，仔仔细细洗了三遍，放进水果盘里，端到客厅。李东海仰躺在沙发上玩着手机，一口一个的吃着昨天李赫宰给买回来的草莓。忽然他像是想起了什么，从沙发上站了起来，朝卧室走去。李东海打开床头柜，翻出希澈给留下的牛皮纸。李东海坐在床上看着牛皮纸上写的话，愉快的心情变得忧愁起来。牛皮纸上写着：和李赫宰一起生活三个月以后魔法就会失效。

魔法失效的日子刚好是明天，李东海祈祷明天永远不要来临，他不想再变回去。

被希澈变成人的那天夜晚，可以说是李东海平淡的鱼生里最大起大落的时刻。

李东海永远记得他坐在飞行扫把上，因为害怕而搂紧希澈时双手的战栗，那时的他还没有习惯人类的身体，动作很笨拙。飞行扫把越飞越高，李东海以为他能够用手摸到月亮，但是，他发现无论他飞的多高，月亮离他还是很远，甚至和在汉江看它时一样远。失望吗，李东海说不上来，他低下了一直仰望着月亮的眼睛，看向生活了三十二年的汉江。江面上映着李东海永远都触不到的月亮，它就静静的呆在汉江上，吹来一阵风，把它吹散了，但很快，它又是一个永远高高在上的美丽的满月了。

它一直都离我这么近吗？

巫师操纵着飞行扫把让它降落到汉江边，李东海慢慢的爬下扫把，看向巫师，指了指汉江，又指了指自己，想要巫师把他变回去。李东海还是想当一条鱼，他宁愿当一条永远离不开水上不了岸的鱼，也不愿意当一个能够在岸上自由呼吸的人。有些事情尝试过就行了，最后还是得回到自己该回的地方。巫师对他摇摇头，“东海啊，我这个魔法是单向的，而且只能一段时间使用一次，我现在已经没有魔力把你变回去了”。巫师的话犹如晴天霹雳，李东海愤怒的盯着巫师，喘着粗气。如果眼神可以打人，巫师早就被李东海一脚踹进汉江里了。巫师没被李东海吓住，“这这这可是一开始说好的，你答应了不会怪我的。”巫师拿着扫把指着李东海说到。

确实，自己答应过。

李东海想到自己再也不能变回去了，眼泪像是不要钱一样一直往下掉，巫师有些不忍心：“唉，其实也是有办法变回去的，只要你跟我回去，找到今天晚上你救的那个人类，就有办法变回去。”走投无路的李东海已经无法思考，他变回鱼为什么会和他救的那个人类有关，就盲目的跟着巫师回了他家。三个月后，李东海被巫师送到了李赫宰的楼下。

刚在李赫宰家里住下时，李东海还是很担心希澈给他施的魔法会不会突然失效，李赫宰愤怒的把他这个骗子赶出去。刚同居的那几天，李东海在家战战兢兢的打扫卫生和做饭，大门不出二门不迈。直到李赫宰提出要带他出去找工作，他才第一次走出李赫宰家门。那天还下着小雨，他和李赫宰两个人撑着一把伞，沿着清潭洞的小胡同走着，四处看看哪家店贴了招聘信息。李东海是喜欢雨的。当他还是一条小鱼的时候，他就喜欢在下雨天浮出江面，让雨水打在他的身上，或者游到离雨水只隔着一层江面的位置，密密麻麻的雨水降落在江面上，晕开一圈又一圈的涟漪，李东海在江面下仰头看着，觉得这就是自己看过的最美的景色。

李东海站在伞下抬头望了望伞顶，这是一把透明的伞，雨滴撞在伞面上，撞出了四处飞溅的水花，李东海看的出了神，忘记了走路。一直在旁边注意他的李赫宰也停了下来，顺着他的眼神和他一起望向伞顶。“你觉得这个好看吗？”李东海轻声问李赫宰，“我以前从来没看到过。”

要是以前有人问李赫宰这个问题，李赫宰只会觉得问问题的人多半有病。他稍微低下头，望进李东海那双一直看着伞顶的眼睛，里面倒映着淅淅沥沥的雨水，湿润又澄澈。“我也从来没这样看过雨，很好看，我很喜欢。”李赫宰撑着伞看着李东海的眼睛回答到刚刚的问题。

为了感谢李赫宰陪他找到工作，李东海决定请李赫宰看一场电影来度过他们的第一个周末。第二个周末，本来李东海想要一个人去游乐场看看，但是没有经验的他咨询了一下李赫宰一些注意事项，最后就变成他们一起去游乐园了。第三个周末，李东海和李赫宰一起去居家市场给家里添置了一些被子和餐具，顺便给李东海买了手机。第四个周末，李东海发烧了，李赫宰在家照顾了他一天，他们两个窝在沙发上看了一部叫时空恋旅人的电影。第五个周末，李东海拿到了人生中的第一份工资，请李赫宰去清潭洞吃烤肉。第六个周末，李赫宰请李东海去看了一场音乐剧，虽然李东海在中途睡着了。第七个，第八个，接下来的每个周末，李东海和李赫宰都是一起度过的。李东海喜欢和李赫宰在一起，李赫宰就像是一个圣诞老人，每个周末都会给他带来不一样的新事物和新体验。

以前只是一条鱼的李东海，喜欢的东西来来去去也就只有今天的太阳，昨晚的月亮和前天的雨。现在，李东海喜欢的东西变得丰富了起来，晚上八点播出的动画片bogus，游乐场的摩天轮，美式咖啡，手机的照相功能，还有下雨天时透明伞的伞顶。对于李东海来说，李赫宰是他最喜欢的人类。虽然也和希澈一起生活过，可是希澈从来不会主动关心李东海今天是否过得开心，也不会认真回答李东海提出的每一个问题。

“你真的好温柔啊。”李东海才理解“温柔”这个词的含义时，就迫不及待的对着正在为他熨衣服的李赫宰大声说着这句话。声音大的差点把李赫宰吓得熨到自己的手。

可是这个像梦一样的生活马上就要结束了，现在是上午11点，还有12个小时，李东海就要和温柔的李赫宰说再见了。果然，有些事情只要经历过就行了，还是得回到自己该回的地方呢。李东海拿上手机，穿好衣服出门。

该说再见了。

Babe babe come and save me.

李赫宰再一次在部门聚餐上喝醉了，他推开凑过来偏要给他打出租车的部长，裹了裹外套往家里走。今天晚上，毫不意外的又是李赫宰买单。李赫宰想，还好他这惨淡的没有一点指望的生活还有一个李东海。李东海的存在，让每天犹如行尸走肉的李赫宰重新回归到了普通人的生活，好久都没开怀大笑的他，现在却能因为李东海的一句口误哈哈大笑好久。看来，妈妈说的还是有道理的，人总不可能孤独一辈子。想到李东海还在家里等他，李赫宰就加快了回家的步伐。

现在是晚上11点，还有最后一个小时了。李东海坐在汉江边，目不转睛的看着手机上的时间。

今晚的满月也很美丽。

还是给他打一个电话吧。李东海郑重的按下李赫宰的手机号码，犹豫了好久，最后还是拨出了电话。

“喂？东海吗，我马上就回家，有什么需要我买回家的吗？”  
“那个，嗯，赫宰，我走了。”  
“走了？你什么意思？什么叫走了？！”  
“就是，我再也不回来了，我是给你说再见的，我要回家了。”李东海极力压抑着自己快要流下来的眼泪，他一点都不想要离开，一点都不想要和李赫宰说再见，他们明明约定好这个周末一起去花鸟鱼市场看鱼的，可是他却要爽约了。  
“东海，你能不能等我回家以后再走，你等我一下好不好，我马上就回家了，求你了，等我一下吧。”李赫宰从来没觉得自己这么慌张过。  
“我现在已经出来了，我不在家，赫宰，我们就这样说再见吧，不要见面了。”李东海用手擦了擦已经流下来的眼泪。  
“不行！你在哪里，我现在就想见你，我求你了，东海，我现在就想见你。”李赫宰觉得自己的心脏快要痛死了。“东海，真的求求你了，好不好，让我再见你一面吧。”李赫宰哭了出来。  
“那，你来吧，我现在在汉江。”  
“我马上过来，等着我，拜托了，一定要等着我。”被酒精蒙蔽了大脑的李赫宰根本无法思考现在发生的一切，他只知道他一定得快点去汉江，一定要把李东海留下来。李赫宰在路边拦下了一辆出租车，出租车飞驰在夜色中向汉江驶去。

现在是晚上11点55，距离魔法失效只有最后五分钟了。李东海想，他应该来不及再见李赫宰最后一面了。他放下了手机，一步一步的朝江心走去。

“东海！快停下来！回来吧，求你了！”  
岸上传来了呼喊声，李赫宰正站在栏杆边，朝李东海边喊边挥着手。

李东海听到声音，转过身流着泪朝李赫宰挥着手，“赫宰，你回去吧，再见了！和你在一起我很开心！以后记得吃午饭！不要再被部长欺负了！要好好照顾自己！”李东海还是一步一步向江里走去。“东海，不要太贪心了哦，你已经得到够多了。”李东海擦着眼泪对自己说着。

怎么办，怎么办，现在该怎么办。站在岸边的李赫宰绝望的抓着自己的头发。他完全不知道现在是什么情况。东海说他要回家，还和他说再见，可等他来到汉江，才发现东海像是要自杀一样往汉江里面走去。

怎么才能阻止他呢。我要怎么办才好，救救我吧！

要不，我下去找他？

喝醉了的李赫宰双手撑在栏杆上，一个翻身，准备跳到岸边的石头上，可他没想到，他直接落到了汉江里。

江水很快将他包围起来，争先恐后的涌入他的鼻腔，挤压着胸腔里的空气，身体不受控制的下沉。

好难受，难道就要这样死了吗，可是还没有见到东海，还没有告诉他，想要和他在一起。

快要闭上眼睛的李赫宰，恍惚间看见李东海朝他游过来，接着李东海变成了一条鱼，一条他以为只存在于他梦里的鱼。

Be my gills so we can go home.

“小伙子，醒醒，你怎么在这儿睡着啦？”  
李赫宰睁开眼睛，看见一个长发男子正对他说话。他猛然想起了什么:“你，你看到有人在汉江里面吗？或者，或者，你有看到尸体吗？”李赫宰痛苦的低下头，双手捂住脸，泪水顺着指缝一滴一滴落在沙滩上。  
“小伙子，快回家吧，什么也没有，你是不是做梦了？”  
“梦？是梦吗？这一切都是梦吗？溺水是梦，大鱼是梦，东海也是梦吗？”李赫宰在男子的搀扶下摇摇晃晃站起来，男子把他扶到马路边，帮他拦了一辆出租车。  
“回家睡一觉，好好休息。”长发男子叹了叹气，揉揉李赫宰的头发，帮他把车门关上。

Dream.  
李赫宰揣着在便利店买的面包上了汉江观光游船，距离东海“自尽”已经过去一个月了。这一个月里，李赫宰过得浑浑噩噩，他总觉得李东海没有死，可是没死人又去哪里了呢。他第二天又去了汉江，在岸上的一块石头下面找到了他和东海一起去买的那部手机，手机屏幕还是他们两个的通话记录。  
至少，东海是真的就行了。  
“请大家不要把身体伸出栏杆，汉江三小时观光游马上出发。”  
李赫宰轻车熟路来到游船的尾部，自从东海走了以后，他每个周末都会来坐游船。他也不知道自己还在期待些什么，虽然明明很可能等来的会是让他更绝望的现实。他抬头看看天，天气真好，李东海挺喜欢在这样的天气出来散步，这样想着，阴霾的心情稍微开了一条裂缝，让好天气透了进来。下个周末去花鸟鱼市场买鱼吧，李赫宰看着江里冒出来争抢面包的小鱼，想起了和东海的约定。

“赫宰，赫宰，醒一醒，醒一醒。”李东海用手不断按着李赫宰的肚子。李赫宰突然一阵咳嗽，接着慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“东海，我现在是在做梦吗？”

“不是做梦，赫宰，我们回家吧，一起。”李东海摸着李赫宰湿漉漉的头发温柔的说到。“我们回家再说。”

There's plenty of fish in the sea, but you're the one for me.

“所以，其实你是一条鱼？我那天真的不是在做梦？”李赫宰心有余悸的坐在沙发上擦着头发。“嗯，不好意思一直瞒着你。”李东海愧疚的接过李赫宰递过来的草莓牛奶。

“你今天一天就只吃了草莓？不饿吗？”

“我这不是太伤心了吗，就没想到饿了，不过现在回过神来，就觉得好饿，我能煮拉面吃吗？赫宰？”

“煮吧，顺便也给我煮一份，折腾了这么久，我也有点饿了。”

“那我喝完这盒牛奶就去煮拉面。”

“东海。”李赫宰突然转过身，看着在他身旁喝牛奶的李东海，“汉江里面有很多鱼吧。”

“嗯，很多啊，不过像我这么大的就只有我这么一条吧哈哈哈哈。”

“那，汉江里面那么多的鱼，但是我只想要一条，你，愿意当这条只属于我的鱼吗？”


End file.
